


Unforgivable

by Jana_Ella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lapis being annoying, Pearl too, Peridot not being your average nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jana_Ella/pseuds/Jana_Ella
Summary: Peridot just got into college. She had planned to not get influenced by her surroundings including other college kids, she only planned to do nothing but to study and graduate as soon as possible. But when she found a particular circle of friends, things start to take a turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... This is the first ever fic i have ever made. So if you guys want to help me on writing, you can do so by commenting...
> 
> Also English is not my first language so please understand if the sentences don't make sense. 
> 
> Anyway Pls Enjoy!!!

"First day of college. Just Great!"

Peridot grumbles as she gets her things ready for her first day of college. She swiftly took her headphones and snapped them to her head. After that she got her smartphone that was casually laying on her studying table next to her bed and inserted the headphone plug to the phone's headphone jack and played a pretty upbeat song that she was familiar with from popular songs on billboard. Peridot turned her head away from her phone which she held to and went for her bag. She had a brown messenger bag that was hanging on her bed frame. She had remembered to pack most of the things she'll probably use for her classes, except for her laptop. She didn't get it ready last night along with her other things because she used it pretty much all the time and used it last night, turned it on and put on a quick movie to only fall asleep at. Peridot took her bag and hang it on her shoulder, she then lifted her laptop from under her bed and shoved it in her bag and also put her phone on her back jeans pocket.

Peridot woke up early than her two other seniors and roommates which was really unusual of her since she wasn't an outside person but the first day of college wont be to bad, would it? Anyway, back to her seniors, their names are Garnet and Pearl. Those two were pretty nice to give Peridot the other room in their two floor apartment. Garnet was like a role model for Peridot. She is sometimes intimidating but she is actually very humble when you get to know her, add that with a little mystery which made Peridot like her. Pearl on the other hand, is pretty strict on rules of the house and that annoys Peridot. Since she had moved in Pearl always had been her competitor, frienenemy, and rival. But that was between them, they were still friends and actually have some common interests which makes them alike that gave them the reason to bond. Peridot also admired her but never told Pearl, her pride was to high to admit that.

When she was about to go downstairs to make her way out of the apartment, She didn't bother to walk slowly to not wake anyone up and just walked normally because she didn't really bother thinking about her seniors, though she wanted to at least wake the Pearl up, as a joke for their weird rivalry, of course. Though Peridot also wanted to do that because of Pearl's personality towards the blonde, which was always asking questions about Peridot's intentions when she decides to leave the apartment, which she doesn't even do a lot. Which is nice of Pearl for being concerned about her but Peridot really doesn't like much attention. When she successfully exits their apartment she heard a slight sound of discomfort inside the apartment and couldn't help but smirk.

Peridot decided to walk to the campus. It was only a few blocks away from where lived and would probably only 10 minutes to get to her destination. She wasn't excited for college nor nervous she just kept walking proudly as if she was the daughter of the principal or something. Peridot knew everything she needed to know about her schedule and also some other things the school wouldn't really share to others schools. She knew a few secrets because of some research where there are a lot of easily accessible news about the school. But Peridot doesn't expect being asked about any of it.

Finally, she got to the gate of Bouldelline University, the school was named after the small suburb the school was located, "Here,". Peridot had now entered the doors of the school campus and took a long sigh to take everything in. The school hallways looked pretty nice, she figured. The walls were pastel colored and had several blue lockers through the hallways.

She walked through the hallway which had the direction of where her first class lecture would be. She strolled along the hallway, and realized no other student was walking through the halls, Peridot had the school all to herself. But being reckless was not who she was, she would rather give a small profile and do no funny bussiness. She found the lecture room she had to be at and walked towards the door. As Peridot opened the door a blast of cool wind hit her straight to the face. She was thankful that she wore a hoodie because if not, she would probably be shaking at this moment. Peridot took the major of civil engineering, even though she really wanted to get a Masters of Computer Science, but because her mother would probably be really disappointed she took a different one instead. People had expectations on Peridot because she was a top notch in her batch of senior high school in Uk where she had studied.

She takes a seat at the middle to avoid getting to much attention and to atleast get a good sight of the professor. She plopped down on the seat and took her phone from her back pocket and played a game to pass the time.

"GOD IM SO BORED...." A faint shout from the lecture room. It got Peridot to jerk her head up from her phone to look at the room to find where the shout came from. Surprisingly she wasn't the only on there..

There was two women on the opposite side of the lecture room. One girl was short and the other taller, maybe just as tall as Garnet. The shorter one was wearing tank top with the left strap down the shoulder and ripped jeans. She had bright purple hair and was the one making the fuss. The other one looked like a brute, a girl that would workout a lot just to get that big of a body, she had a beige color of hair and was wearing a jersey partnered with cargo pants and a hat flipped backwards. She didn't make a move as if it was a normal thing for her to be alone with two strangers.

Peridot quickly lost interest and eyed her phone again. She muttered something out quiet enough to not get heard by anyone else but herself. "Geez, can't they just wait a little longer" Peridot swiped her phone screen from up to down to reveal the time and saw that it was only 8:07 classes start at 9am "Dang it, I regret what i just said". Peridot put her phone down and laid her head down on the table deciding to sleep it out.

"Hey look Jasp! There is someone else here." The purple haired girl said to the big girl loud enough to be a shout but Peridot didn't hear anything because of the booming music playing in her ears. The girls took their bags and walked towards the blonde.

"Yo dude" the short girl said with the touch to Peridot's shoulder that straightened her back up.

"Hey...?" Peridot said. She didn't expect to be approached by the two women she just saw a few minutes earlier, not knowing what to say other from a greeting, she simply didn't say anything else.

The purple haired girl smiled at Peridot and looked around the room, "You know, I thought we were the only ones here since it was so early". The girl looked at the taller one. The short girl leaned on Peridot's table and gave a big grin. "You know what! We're going to seat near you cause its getting boring." Peridot raises a brow " Oh! Name's Amethyst by the way and this is Jasper" she says still having that big grin and reaches out for a handshake to the blonde.

Peridot looked at the other girl's hand before taking the handshake. "Yeah, um... Peridot" She shakes the girl's hand.

"So why are you so early?" Jasper finally says something. "Amethyst and i have planned to do something then she backed out on it."

"Well it would be much more fun if we had someone with us" Amethyst shot back.

Peridot is getting a little confused now, but spoke, "Well i didnt want to be late, I guess... And i also thought that I was being a little weird going here that early" Peridot chuckled as she answered. Both of the women she just met, laughed.

"We're waiting for someone-" Jasper added then Amethyst cut her off

"She's my roommate, haha. She's just like me with dyed hair and stuff" Amethyst pointed at her hair. "Except she's taller and more responsible".

Peridot couldn't help but get curious. "Sounds like you guys are delinquents". Peridot joked and smiled.

"We kind of... Are" Jasper spitted out. They then chatted for a while.

The lecture room door then opens with more people as it turned 8:35. Peridot is playing with her phone when her phone dings which she knew what that ment, someone had messaged her. "Ugh, seriously why now?"

"What's the matter dude?" Amethyst asks now seated behind Peridot, slouched with her head resting in her hand.

"Yeah, its nothing important". Peridot responded dryly, knowing who had messaged her just now.

"Sure, dude, but would you mind to come hang-" Amethyst was interrupted when Jasper elbowed her. She gave Jasper an annoyed look.

Jasper sighed and pointed at a blue haired girl. "Is that her?".

"Yass!" Amethyst shouts, jumping of her seat.

Peridot was occupied at the moment, typing something on her phone. Which is why she didn't notice Amethyst leave her seat, even though she practically shouted.

"Hey Lapis! You're really late" Amethyst says to the blue haired girl with a big grin as she took both her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Not really...." the blue haired girl said with a quick chuckle.

"Anyway come sit with us". Amethyst Drags the girl to she and Jasper was sitting.

Peridot was still ultimately focused on her phone, eyebrows curving and suddenly getting annoyed by whatever is on her phone. Peridot did not notice the blue haired girl that now seats behind her with Jasper and Amethyst.

The bell rings and school is starting. "Geez. Finally" Peridot sighed and stretched her arms. She now took a pen from her bag and starts nibbling at the pen cap. Peridot gently gets tapped in the shoulder.

"Hey dude have some more pens, i need one " Amethyst is asking for pens? We are not even going to write anything i just took my pen from my bag to nibble on it to get focused. Which was something Peridot wanted to say but held back, What does it matter.

"Are you going to write anything down though?" Peridot answered back with a smug not bothering to tilt her head backwards so she didn't when she answered. It was kind of rude, but whatever.

Amethyst shrugged confused. "I don't know.. Maybe not."

Finally Peridot decide to look back. She gets surprised by another person she did not know. "Well then..." She trailed off for some reason.

"What was it you were going to say?" The tan girl said confidently. 3 people staring her down, one she didn't know.

Peridot pushes her glasses closer to her face and cleared her throat. "You guys probably won't need pens unless you're going to right something down from the lecture," Peridot said in confidence.

"Well, You don't know that..." the blue haired girl said with a cheeky smile.

Peridot quickly ignored and turned back forgetting that she just talked with people like a normal person. Peridot isn't the social type she best just lock her room and stay there forever if she wanted to, but she never did that. When the lecture started Peridot remembers that she brought a laptop with her and pulled it out from her bag. Better type down the what the professor is discussing about. Then, Peridot's phone started ringing. She felt the vibration of the phone in her pocket and get startled she didnt expect a call. She instantly left the room. When she left Jasper felt curious at who Peridot may be talking to.

Peridot held her phone to her head. "Hi, Hello?" Peridot asked as to see who called her.

"How are you?" A voice of a man that She is familiar with.

She instantly got annoyed. "Seriously why now?"

"Why? cant i check up on you" The man on the phone said.

"The lecture just started, you clod. I told you not to call me until 4pm" she said annoyed now leaning on the hallway wall.

"Okay, you little mess. Mother just wanted to check on you, since you didn't message her back." The man answered with a sigh. "Maybe she thought you weren't at school and stayed home and started ignoring her again.".

Peridot is now feeling heat in her chest, getting mad. "Remember, I came here for a reason and one reason only, To study. So if you mind" Peridot made it clear for the man on the phone.

"Sure, but don't be acting all flustered and bug me when that reason of yours didn't stay the only one.." Peridot hang up her phone after the man said that.

Peridot went back to her seat at the lecture room to find that her laptop wasn't there anymore. "Wait, who..." Then she looked behind her. She saw Amethyst trying so hard to try and get Peridot's password right. "Give that back!" She squirmed and tugged her hoodie down to the response of her frustration.

"Sharing is caring dude" Amethyst smiled with what Peridot looked like. She then forcefully took the laptop from Amethyst lap.

"Oh,come on" Jasper reclaimed throwing a fake mad face, as a joke.

Peridot ignored them and started to focus again. Why are they bugging me?

Peridot said in her mind forgetting to take notes on what the professor said. She got mad at her self for that, then her laptop dinged. "Ugh!" She shouted as she saw who messaged her, it was her mother again. This time to get her mother to stop sending messages she replied. 'Mother i cant talk right now or really do anything if you want to be impressed by me. I am busy listening to the professor which i couldn't do because you commanded my brother to call me.' Signing her name below the message, she sent it to her mother. So that was her brother, I hope we meet him soon...

The bell rang and she ran off so happily and relieved to move away from that terrible lecture, she called it since nothing that professor said went in to her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, so the chapters from here and on might be shorter than the last one. Except if a particular chapter has big changes for the characters.

First day of school is done. The students begin flooding outside just before the gate. Peridot, Amethyst, Jasper, and the other girl sure had a hard time there even though none of them were walking home together. Amethyst decided to hang out with Jasper and left her roommate. 

Peridot got home and went straight to her room.

She got another message from her mother, and she immediately got mad. "Gahh!! Can't you stop!" she yelled at herself in her room. She always does this. "God! I swear to god if i get another ding im going to throw something..." Peridot paused as she ruffled up her hair.

 

Pearl heard this and got worried. "Garnet, Peridot is doing it again." Garnet shrugged "I swear if she does something loud while I'm sleeping I am kicking her out" Pearl sounded like she was challenging the shorter girl.

"Sure you want to do that?" Garnet gently said with her warm soothing British accent.

"Well, even when she still wasn't going to the university and just after we took her in she already managed to always wake me up. I barely get enough sleep" Pearl explained.

Garnet shrugged, "Well, okay then it's your right after all..."  
———————————

Peridot had finished her homework for the day and she decided to shove her head under her soft pillow like she always does. She had a an arm length reach to both her phone and laptop, which wouldn't stop them from making a sound. She wanted to just rest and the worst thing she wanted to happen now just had to... A ding and ring from her phone and laptop started at the same time and it drived her so mad that she threw the pillow that she was under in and hit hardly on the wall connecting to Pearl's room. At this time Pearl should be fast asleep until what Peridot did, of course. 

Peridot's door swung opened aggressively by a mad Pearl.

"Who told you can come here just like that." Peridot said as if she didn't do anything to get the Pearl mad.

"Im kicking you out!" Pearl says as pointing to Peridot with her right hand and left hand pointing to the door.

Peridot got mad and just rushed downstairs and left the apartment wearing only white boxer shorts with alien heads spread around it, she also wore a tight green tank top. She managed to get her phone before she left the apartment with heavy feet. She then quickly made a beeline to sit down on a bench just outside her apartment and thought of a person that would let her crash at their place. She easily found out who by scrolling down her contacts and finding Amethyst's number there. "When did she put her phone number here?" She mumbled to herself. She then tapped in to call Amethyst. 

"Yo, dude. Why you calling this late?" Amethyst asked Peridot with her on the phone. Oh yeah, It was 11:30 pm.

"Im quite surprised that you're still awake" Peridot said back with sleepy eyes.

"I normally sleep really late, so what can i help you with?" Amethyst asked. 

Peridot decided to just tell the truth even though it would be pretty embarrassing, she had no choice. "Can I crash at your place? My roommate kicked me out" Peridot tugged her boxer shorts down remembering how short it was to just be outside in public like that. Damn, she hated Pearl. 

"Sounds like your roommate is strict" Amethyst gave a soft chuckle. "Who is she?" 

Peridot got surprised at why Amethyst wanted to know who Pearl was "You probably wouldn't know her but since you asked, her name is Pearl"

"Wait you live with Birdmom?" Amethyst suddenly gets excited "Dude i used to live with her! She did the same to me!" Peridot laughed at that comment "But yeah ill let you crash there" Amethyst finally answered. "But I'm not there so... You'll have to explain this to my roommate." 

"Where do you live and uh... How am i gonna get in?" Peridot asked patiently.

"Oh yeah! I leave across the campus, find a mailbox that has a Gem on it, when you find it, that's the house! There is also a key underneath the welcome mat, that'll help you get in" Amethyst chuckled as she said that.

"Thank you again" Peridot thanked.

"No prob dude, anything.." Amethyst said happily before ending the call.

Peridot walked around the suburb to find the house, she looked for the gem and when she finally found it she knew that it was the house. She lifted the welcome mat to see a key as Amethyst said she would. She unlocked the door and fell face first to the couch, she was really tired.

———————

The next day was really rainy and gloomy. The tan, blue haired girl woke up early and sat on her bed half naked, only wearing her bra and panties. She quickly checked her phone finding that classes are suspended due to the bad weather at their place. She left her room still slightly half asleep and decided to brew some tea. While waiting she cleaned her face and brushed her teeth. She went back to check on her tea and it was ready. She poured some into a mug and letted the smoke reach to her face smelling the great aroma it gave off. Then the blue haired girl decided to sit down on her couch to watch TV when she didn't expect what happened next.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter cuz i.. Ah cut the next part to be another chapter but I am going to update with 2 of these chapters. Yay

"GAH!!" A blonde haired girl screamed while her glasses fell off. The tan girl also got surprised and got knocked off the couch getting her tea everywhere "What do you think you're doing!" the blonde haired girl said loudly with an embarrassing look. 

"What do you mean!?" The Tan girl shot back. " This is my place!" 

The blonde hair girl got her cool and picked her fallen glasses still on the couch. She wore it back and saw the tan girl half naked on the ground.

"FUUuuu—!!!" Peridot's response trying to back away from what she was seeing. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!" It was a then a fact that Peridot did not recognize the half naked girl and did not see a thing without her glasses.

"What? You haven't seen a girl's body before?" The tan girl said seductively as she stood up to look at the blonde. Peridot's eyes enlarged and her hands shaked as the tan girl stood up. She quickly looked away to her side to not see and she felt like the tan girl is staring. "Ha, so proving you're not a perv?" The blue haired girl said with a smirk. "Anyway did you break in here? If so I'm gonna have to call the cops".

The tan girl is now putting her weight to Peridot's shoulders. "I will explain everything but not before you wear something." Peridot said, her face was flushed and the other girl giggled.

"Okay fine" the tan girl pulled back and went to her room and wore some proper clothes.

————

"Okay I'm all set, now what?" The blue haired girl said. Peridot was relieved to see that the other girl did not trick her. The girl wore a pair of gray sweatpants and a black tank top.

"First off, are you Amethyst's roommate?" Peridot asked pointing at her with her index finger making a finger gun shape.

"Uh, Duh" the tan girl shrugged.

But Peridot felt annoyed by that "Well 'Amethyst's roommate' I got kicked out of my apartment by my roommate and asked Amethyst if i could stay here" Peridot clarified.

"Well, okay. I wouldn't expect a thief to sleep in a house anyway" The tan girl laughed slightly. Peridot got more annoyed.

Then Peridot remembered something. "Oh, shiii—!!! What time is it!?" She then started to panic.

The other girl sure knew why Peridot is panicking. "Chill" The tan girl said.

"How am i supposed to chill!? Im going to be late for class!" Peridot said out so fast.

"Just chill" The tan girl the sat on their apartment's kitchen counter. The tan girl then swiped down her phone.

Peridot is starting to move properly. "Oh wait, Crap! All my stuff are back at our apartment" she then begun to stroke her hand on her hair clearly showing the picture of giving up. "She won't stop calling and messaging me again" Peridot said with a cracking voice.

The tan girl then got curious and smirked then just told the blonde, "Classes are suspended today" she was looking at her phone 

"What?" Peridot is showed a trace of doubt, unclenching her blonde locks. The tan girl then decided to showed the announcement of no classes before things go freaky. "See?" The tan girl said as she raised her phone where the announcement was on to the smaller girl's face.

"Oh thank the stars!" Peridot felt soo relieved. She now hang her hands on her sides, calming down, before deciding to leave the house. "Well i better go" Peridot said as she walked towards the apartment's front door.

"You sure about that?" The tan girl asked smiling.

Peridot looked at the other girl and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't have any other reason to stay here". Peridot said as she begins opening the door. She then saw how bad the rain was. "Shit" she let it slip out, closing the door.

"Guess you'll have to stay here until it calms down" the tan girl stood back up from the counter. "But while we're at it, I'll tell you my name since you're Amethyst's friend" 

"Acquaintance" Peridot corrected stepping away from the door.

"If she was only your acquaintance, she wouldn't let you crash here" the tan girl spoke back. Peridot then grabbed her arm "So to be more formal with you, my name is Lapis Lazuli Beauregarde"

"Lazuli?" Peridot got interested "Yeah, but call me Lapis i prefer it that way"

"Well i prefer to call you Lazuli" Peridot said like she was defending something, or maybe she is. 

"Okay, fine. the name is just so rocky (cuz gems ;)) and misleading, What's your name?" Lapis asked

"Peridot O...Nevermind"

Lapis raised an eyebrow "Why? You scared to tell me your surname?" She said teasingly.

"You don't need to know my surname that much, just go with Peridot" She clarified.

"But, Why?" Lapis just got more curious

"I already told you why, but because you wont let it go i'll tell you this; my surname is a name known in a different country probably not here though..." Peridot smiled as she said those words.

"Okay, fine." Lapis says back smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the next chapter....... Lapis will be really mischievous


	4. Chapter 4

Peridot sat down on the couch slouched down, her head supported by her hand thinking of what she could do for the day. She couldn't just sit around not doing anything. She wasn't that type of person, she would always try and move.. Do something useful. Not stare into nothingness, she wasn't raised like that. She was always used to doing something productive because if she didn't, she would be afraid of her mother scolding her. But wait she's not here any more. But her mother became that path for being a good student. Always no fun, and boring to be with a practical nerd but she did that herself..... Wait, What the hell Peridot? Give yourself some credit for being an at least good student and not yapping like those other kids.

It was dead silent at the apartment, because of Peridot staring into the wall, It was pointless. The silence in the apartment and the thoughts of Peridot was lost when a blue haired girl patted the head of the blonde that made her jump a little from surprise.

Lets say that the blonde practically squealed at the unfamiliar feeling of a hand on her head, but she would never admit that. She got her cool but lost it again when the other girl ruffled up her hair. "What the hell are you doing?" Peridot hissed and grabbed the hand on her head and dropped it off of it.

"What are you thinking about? Seems like a lot." Lapis then spoke leaning on the couch then taking a sip of a new cup of tea. 

Peridot gave an annoyed sigh. Realizing that the other girl wont even answer her question about touching her blonde locks "Its nothing, just trash" She replied waving the thoughts from earlier out. Peridot got a sense that Lapis would probably ask her more questions, which she wouldn't want to answer when she was completely saved by the door.

The door then opened revealing two grown women soaking wet from the rain, they were panting. Peridot recognized them right away and they were Jasper and Amethyst.

Lapis quickly left Peridot's side and walked towards the two women. She took another sip of her tea before greeting. "Welcome back Amethyst" Lapis said that with a smug. Does she actually have a good relationship with these two or is she just bothered about them being soaked. "Why are you soaking wet with Jasper anyway?" There's that question that was literally so obvious even a baby would know.

"Isn't it obvious?" The muscular girl said with a serious face while panting. Amethyst then nudged Jasper in the rib and gave her a look that says 'seriously' 

Amethyst decided to be the big person, of course metaphorically if it was literal then she would be lying to herself, height is not big of a deal though. She then smiled and straightened up and stopped from huffing and patted Jasper's back which was still panting. "Me and Jasper here-" Amethyst then tried to straighten Jasper up too, but didn't work. She moaned lowly and looked at Lapis again. "We ran back here because it was raining really hard and we needed to get something for a thing, we needed it immediately. Don't ask what it is... and we didn't have an umbrella" 

"So you decided to book it?" Peridot says still seating down the couch and was still staring at the wall. Do you see anything interesting there Peri? 

Jasper finally stood up and glanced at Peridot "Well, we kinda also decided to just take a bath out there and take one here too." Jasper said pointing outside.

Amethyst then leaned to the room and saw the blonde sitting on the couch. "Oh hey, Peridot! How's you're stay here?" Amethyst asked with a big grin. "By the looks of it i'd assume that you already told Lapis" Peridot was still uninterested and didn't look at her and just kept her eyes on the goddamn wall.

Peridot thought it would be rude to not respond so she cleared her throat and spoke. "Yeah, yeah i already told her. Thank you again for letting me stay" Since she practically owes Amethyst now, it wouldn't hurt to make eye contact and give a small smile.

"That's great!" Amethyst reluctantly happy, she jumped. She then found a reason to chuckle and spoke again. "I hope nothing happened here while i was with Jasp, especially because Lapis strips all the time" Amethyst said unexpectedly.

That got the blonde's attention and then now she's embarrassed. Peridot didn't want to be seen like that so she stood up from the couch and covered the bottom half of her face. She glanced at Lapis and she seem to be taking this well, has this happened before.

"Oh.. Hoh ho Don't tell me now that something did happen" Amethyst is now teasing. Peridot then felt the heat get to her face while Lapis on the other hand is now quietly regretting it a little but giggling, and also covered her face. "Wooo, P-dot tell me, tell me what you saw!" Amethyst said teasingly with a big fucking grin. Acting to be really interested but they already knew. 

Peridot doesn't know what to do when her heart is thumping so freaking hard. "Uhhh, I have to go...."

Peridot is now bright red when Lapis saw this attempt and wanted to provoke her and didn't want Peridot to go yet. "Its still raining." Lapis said with a soft and quite seductive voice and pointed at the window then put down her cup of tea on the kitchen counter. Peridot's eyes then wandered to Lapis. 

Peridot walked forward and is now standing in front of the two soaked women ready to fucking book it. "Ummm. I—got... Thanks for letting me stay the night" Peridot said to Amethyst which was laughing. Then she realized she is getting really red now so she is getting ready to run and pushed both Jasper and Amethyst away when she got caught by Lapis holding the collar of her shirt.

 

"Le- Let me Go!" Peridot said loudly red as a rose and is choking on her words. 

Lapis then decided to play with the freak "Hoh~" Lapis said that seductively and raised a brow "You wanna get wet like them?" Lapis points at Jasper and Amethyst.

"That is—No! Let me go!" Peridot is now shouting and squirming.

"Yeah, Okay!" Lapis let go and pushed Peridot outside getting her soaked by the minute.

"Seriously!?" Peridot groaned with her hands clenched by her front.

"I thought you wanted to go out. Lapis said crossing her arms and walked out into the threshold of the house.

"I didn't tell you to push me!" Peridot got annoyed and mad. "Why would you do that?!"

Lapis grinned and chuckled to herself "You want me to join you?" Giving the blonde a seductive look, giving her a look with half lidded eyes that is, which Peridot got startled by and made her tug her t-shirt down.

"No. Don't you come near me" She says as she points at Lapis

"Hmm?" Lapis then gets the feeling of being challenged "What i mean is that you don't have to bathe alone in the rain"

"I told you No." Peridot clarified but Lapis, Lapis wanted to have some fun.

"Okay" 

Peridot got relieved for a second until she saw Lapis beginning to take her Tank top off "No, No,No!" She said rhythmically following her words with Lapis' steps towards her "You're a liar!"

Lapis went outside topless feeling the heavy rain. She walked towards the blonde getting her even more flustered. Lapis is in arms reach now in front of Peridot when she held Peri by the arms "What are you doing!" The blonde screamed

"Im holding you down incase that you run away" Lapis said curving her eyebrows seductively. She is grinning like she is planning to do something. Peridot then looks down and stared at Lapis' breast touching her own and mad her want to run more. Lapis then catches Peridot's eyes and she then knew what she must be thinking "You like this don't you" A teasing smile appears on Lapis' face. 

As Lapis said that, Peridot went haywire. "GET YOUR TOUCH STUMPS OFF ME!!!" Peridot then got more angry, yelling like a kid having a tantrum. Lapis decided to let go incase the blonde bites, releasing the adorable little monster. As soon as Lapis let go of her, Peridot booked it back to her apartment which was only a few blocks away. Lapis bit her lip and blushing looking at the figure running away. "Didn't think she'd be that fun to play with" She whispered under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* this was fun to write
> 
>  
> 
> And also forgot to say "Happy Valentines Day!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's just a quick update  
> Sorry for making you guys wait im just caught up in school, that's all
> 
> Anyway this is a really short chapter so pardon me.... I will update as soon as possible

Peridot got back to the front her apartment soaking wet from the rain. She opened the door and quickly shut it. She sighed with relief.

"PERIDOT!!!" A woman screamed that sounded really angry, It was Pearl. "I just cleaned the floor!!" God she was really angry. Peridot looked down to her wet feet a little embarrassed. "Peridot, you better explain this right now!" Pearl shouted at her.

"Yes! For god's sake. I will explain everything. But can you at least let me shower, You can see that i am soaking wet from the rain you wouldn't want to get the couch wet, would you?" Peridot said frustrated by Pearl. Worst thing to happen after being harassed by another girl.

"Okay fine Peridot, but do it quickly. Ill clean your mess up!" Pearl said angrily.

* * *

 

Peridot finished taking a shower drying off her hair with a towel. "Pearl told me what you did" Garnet came out of nowhere she stood in front of the blonde.

"Yes, i know what i did but that wouldn't have happened if she did not kick me out." Garnet nods agreeing with Peridot.

"Do i still need to explain everything to Pearl? Because i would rather not to waste my time to bother her " Peridot said.

"No need for that, I understand what could've have happened" Garnet put a hand on Peridot's shoulder "You need to rest so you won't catch cold"

"Thank you" Peridot said sincerely. Garnet is someone that Peridot quite likes because she understood things that Peridot is going through of how she doesn't like being pushed around because she already had enough of that through where she came from.

Peri went up her room and exhaustedly lays on her bed face first recapping what just happened today. She remembered Lapis and what she did to her, Peridot blushed and hid her head under her pillow when she got a call from Amethyst.

"Hello?" Peridot answered the phone.

"Oh hey dude, haha sorry about earlier?" Amethyst says as a question and was obviously guilty "We just wanted to have fun at least Lapis had"

Peridot then felt heat come to her face. "Is that why you called me? Because i guess... Its—its fine"

"Hahahaah yeah no, Lapis wanted to talk to you" Oh geez, what does she want now? "Are you okay with that?" Amethyst asks

Peridot was getting second thought if she is or not. She decide to go for it since she wants a reason for it before she decides to file an harassment report. "Yeah, sure" Peridot responded with a nod which the other line won't catch but did it anyway.

Amethyst handed her phone to Lapis that was standing behind her. "Is this her?" Lapis asks Amethyst when she was already on the phone.

"Yes Lapis its me" Peridot answered, Lapis not expecting it

"Oh, hey." Lapis spoke with a light chuckle. Peridot raised a brow on the other side of the call. "Yeah I'm sorry about what i did to you, i know it was rude of me to do that to someone i just met" Lapis says playing with her hair.

"So it would be okay if you already knew me?" Peridot said a little insulting. Whatever she didn't care if anything it was her right.

"Uhm how would you want me to respond to that?" Lapis said confused clearly not knowing what to say to the blonde.

"Whatever, its fine" Peridot said frustrated with the other girl on the phone.

"Its fine?" Lapis asked

"Yeah sure, can we end the conversation now?" Peridot said rudely but Lapis didn't want to annoy her further so she just followed.

"Yeah, okay" Lapis said ending the phone call.

Peridot sighed heavily and just tried to ignore what just happened for the She soon then fell asleep exhausted running from the other women she just met at 10 in the morning, sleep schedule will be ruined now. She then realized that these years of college won't be easy, especially with people like Lapis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! A new update...  
> Well, not really. just FYI i have made the chapters 1-12 of this fic but isn't posting them because of the need of editing since i have written them last year.. so, whenever i update, it is already ready to post and i just copy and paste it here

Peridot and the other students continued attending school after the suspension. Most of them looked tired, Peridot saw that as she walked towards her lecture room everyday thinking 'How can these people just play around like college is not a serious thing?' Maybe Peridot is just overlooking what college is. After all, everybody in her family did not know how education works in America nor in United Kingdom where she used study. She had to find out how everything works by herself she has already adapted to that kind of life not because she was getting forced to but because she felt free whenever her mother wasn't behind her shoulder. She had to do everything herself but she felt happy that she could do these things after years of not being able to.

 

It is now the last day of school for the week, Peridot can see other students now hanging out with what they so call "friends". She despited the fact that you'll get a friend so easily around this part of the world. Some "friends" just use each other sometimes and sometimes wouldn't even care for the other for their own liking... That's the reason that Peri never liked the idea of "Friendship" she'd think people would just like her as a friend because she's rich, for god's sake! She's the heir of a rich family in Sweden. She'd only get approached by other kids before whenever they find out that she is full of that cash, Heck! Her mother used to bribe the students at Uk whenever she visits Peridot to be her friend to have someone socialize with. She became something to laugh at because of this, she hated her past with her mother.

 

 

Peridot was going to walk home and is at the front of the campus gate when someone decided to pounce on her. "Yo, P-dot!" An amused Amethyst jumped on her.

"Wha!!- aaa" Peridot gets startled instantly and easily lost the sight of being frightened when she turned back and saw Amethyst, Jasper, Pearl, Garnet and.... Lapis. "What do you guys want from me?" Peridot asked tiredly.

"Uh....nothing really" Amethyst said with a kind of disappointed look.

"Actually, We wanted to know if you're coming tomorrow?" Lapis says smiling. This made Peridot's eyebrows curve not because of what the blue haired girl said but because she had found this new kind of hatred for her. She then soon stopped staring daggers at Lapis when she had realized what the blue haired girl has said. "So...?" Lapis asked once again.

"I..uh" Peridot answered confused "Wait, what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"You don't know?" Lapis asked grinning. This just makes Peridot hate her even more.

"There is this party the school will throw, its not like a party "party" though its more like for a formal greeting and thank you for the freshmen that enrolled this year." Pearl explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday? I live with you," Peridot said smugly. Pearl then responded with a quick shrug. Peridot gave an annoyed sigh, "Whatever, do you need to wear formal clothes?"

"No" Lapis answered her instead of Pearl which was the person Peridot was making eye contact with "You still haven't answered my question yet" Lapis asked with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know, Probably. Im a freshman you know." Peridot answered Lapis loudly making it the statement clear.

Lapis gave a quick chuckle. "I hope I'll see you there." Lapis ruffled Peridot's hair. Peridot's hate for this girl is just keeps on piling up. "Anyway see you guys tomorrow..." Lapis says waving her hand goodbye and while walking back to her apartment.

Peridot also decided to leave not saying a word. When she got back to her apartment, she quickly went up the stairs to her room and dropped her bag to the floor then went to the kitchen. Peridot took the pot of coffee for the coffee machine and prepared it for use, putting some coffee in it. While she waited for the coffee to get ready she decided to seat on the couch and ponder to which questions she should ask her roommates about the party after they get home.

It took exactly 10 minutes after she had brewed her coffee and it has been ready for merely 5 minutes already but didn't walk to it when it was ready due to her being busy on thinking and wondering on what was taking her roommates too long to get home. She waited for a bit more and decided to check some things on her phone, including the horrid messages of her mother and brother. That is until she heard the front door open, a sign to which her roommates are back. Peridot knew it was then but didn't look up and had her eyes glued to her phone. This was a good time to probably get her coffee now.

Peridot stood up from the couch and asked what she has to ask first, "Heya, what time do we need to get there?" Peridot asked still looking at her phone, she then strolled towards their kitchen and took her eyes off her phone to take the pot of coffee.

* * *

 

 " _Why is it weird that this blonde didn't even notice me and Amethyst had come with her roommates? Not even going to help us with our bags, tst...Oh, It was probably because of her staring on her damned phone_ " Lapis said through her mind.

Because of Lapis having such a mischievous trait she just had to do something to the blonde. An idea came to her mind of maybe scaring Peridot maybe make her know that Lapis and Amethyst is here. After she got the idea she quickly shared it to Amethyst via whisper. Because of this she achieved a grin and two thumbs up from the purple haired girl. Lapis snickered then plopped her bag on the floor, then after she looked back at Amethyst—who was still holding in her laugh, she took that as a go for her idea, she then put her pointer finger in front of her mouth making a shush gesture then sneaked towards Peridot that was now pouring herself a cup of Coffee.

1, 2, 3,.... "Boo!" Lapis scowled at the blonde making her jump and spill her coffee all over herself.

"What! Lazuli?!" Peridot asked with her shirt soaked with coffee "Damn it! What are you doing here?!"

Lapis laughed and clutched her stomach from how ridiculously cute Peridot's reaction was. The gang behind her soon laughed too.

"Yeah, yeah I'm covered in coffee now what are you doing here?" Peridot asked seriously.

Lapis' hysterical joy then began to fade off and got herself to calm down. She let out her final chuckle "Haha, got ya."

Peridot gave her a smug look that looked annoyed and left without another word.

"Yeah! Peridot wait!" Lapis yelped as she followed the other girl.

 

While Peridot was being chased by Lapis, or you say Peridot being super annoyed, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst went down to sit on their couch and are going to be continuing the plan they have started earlier for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also!  
> Thank you for the people that are enjoying this fic and giving positive comments about it! I really appreciate it XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized that i was gone for a little while even though school is already out for summer here in Philippines. Sooo.. to make up for lost time for updates i'm going to add a bunch of chapters today and I hope you guys like what's gonna come next... XD

Peridot ignored Lapis and went up the stairs with Lapis following her. "So your room is located on the 2nd floor" Lapis said crossing her arms.   
  
"Okay! First, stop following me, Second, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Peridot screamed at Lapis.   
  
"K, chill" Lapis said raising her hands in front of her  
  
"You're telling me to chill? Seriously I'm soaked in coffee because of you!" Peridot complained  
  
"Sorry, I'm sorry. I just didn't think you mind it" Lapis says putting her arms on her hips.  
  
Peri got her cool and rubbed at her eyes. "Okay fine, What do you want? Make it quick so i can change my clothes" Peridot asked Lapis which was a little annoyed at the blonde.   
  
"Im willing to wait until you change your clothes, Im not leaving soon anyway" Lapis mindlessly said.  
  
"Wait, why?" Peridot furrowed her brows as she asked.  
  
"Ill tell you later with Amethyst and the others it'll be better that way" Lapis suggested with a smile.  
  
Peridot went to her room and took some clothes to wear. She took a sweater that was obviously to large for her but liked it anyway and under the long sweater she wore a pair of alien boxer shorts.

* * *

Peridot is now all ready to go, she just needed to wash up the coffee spill on her shirt before she put it in the laundry so that the cloth won't get eaten by ants.  
  
She quickly went downstairs to join the meeting of the others there and to also see what Lapis wants to tell her. Peridot glanced at Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis who seem to be talking about the whole party. She didn't think any of it. She then sat down on a single chair that was at the side of the couch facing opposite to where Lapis is seating.  
  
Pearl and Garnet then stopped talking when Peridot came. She got confused. "What? Continue" Peridot said raising a hand to them.  
  
"Actually P-dot we really, really need you to participate in our plans" Amethyst confronted having a worried look and staring back at Pearl.  
  
"What plans..?" Peridot questioned. The others begun staring at each other waiting for someone to step in to tell Peridot what's going on.   
  
"Well, we made plans for the whole party since all of us know what happens there." Lapis said giving the others a look.  
  
"Its boring dude, we want to change that" Amethyst said still a little nervous.  
  
"When we were..uh....making plans, we included you in it but well— your roommates says that you're not into those kinds of misconduct" Lapis said.  
  
"Im sorry, you lost me" Peridot admitted curving her eyebrows. "Just tell me what's going on so i can go to bed.."  
  
"Uh about that." Lapis raised one finger gun at Peridot. "Me and Amethyst are actually staying here for the night".  
  
"What?! None of you told me anything." Peridot shot at them.  
  
"Wait you guys didn't tell her." Lapis said clicking her tongue  
  
"You know what, Ive heard enough go make your plans I'm going to my room" Peridot stood up ignoring the others and went straight to her room on the second floor. Peridot laid on her bed and took out her laptop, she put the laptop on her lap browsing through her e-mails. Damn it way to many unread messages. She then begun reading the e-mails after those maybe something to calm her.

 

 

As soon as Peridot left the room, Lapis gave the gang a death stare, "Why didn't you guys tell her?"

"What is there to tell? Peridot doesn't agree in a lot of things, she just makes a lot of excuses in the way" Pearl sighed.  
  
"Pearl, No. Peridot is just going through a lot of things especially with her family. We should understand more because we're her seniors." Garnet said to Pearl seriously, Pearl just gave Garnet a weak smile.  
  
Something in Lapis then became intensely interested about this blonde. "What do you mean things about her family?" Lapis asked with a slight worry.  
  
"Why do you want to know so bad, Ehh Lapis" Amethyst said to Lapis with a wink, teasing her.  
  
"Just curious. And also because I'll be rooming with her for tonight" Lapis said as she rubbed her arm. "Anyway! I hope that our plan works." Lapis said as she stood up from the couch, with a grin.  
  
"Yeah! I'd like to see the looks on the faces of the professors when they witness what is happening to the welcome party" Amethyst laughed maniacally.   
  
"Yeah." Lapis said with a small chuckle and sighed then she took some of her stuff from the table and placed it on her bag that she was carrying earlier. She carried the bag and asked "Which one is Peridot's room?"  
  
"The one on the left closest from the staircase" Pearl answered pointing to the first door on the second floor.

  
Lapis went and headed straight to Peridot's room. Walking through the the stairs until she was just in front of the other girl's room. Lapis then decided to not knock amd open Peridot's door with full force.  
  
"Hey.. Peri—"  
  
Peridot quickly shut her laptop and threw a pillow at Lapis "What the Fuck!!" Peridot screamed as if she was caught doing something, or was she?  
  
Peridot gagged from maybe her spit then quickly wiped her hands on her sheets.   
  
"Uh, um.. Where you doing something?" Lapis asked curiously.  
  
"No, Nothing i wasn't doing— UGH!!" Peridot then buried her face on a pillow. She was quietly squealing through the pillow.  
  
"Ho~ You were, weren't you. You do know that it's normal.." Lapis said teasingly   
  
"Whatever, what do you want?" Peridot asked with her head still buried in her neon green pillow.  
  
"Im rooming.....with you" Lapis answered putting her one hand behind her neck.   
  
"What?!" Peridot jumped lifting her head up from the pillow, she's obviously not happy about this.  
  
Lapis shrugged it off but of course she knew Peridot will demand explanations so she began to ignore her.  
  
"I understand that you and Amethyst are staying the night here but why can't they put you in a different room?" Peridot asked with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
Lapis continued to ignore her and put down her bag next to a dresser drawer. She then started to look everywhere to take everything in and got a glance of a guitar in the corner of the room. She then walked towards it and lifted it up.  
  
"Don't touch that..Its expensive" Peridot said slightly worried.  
  
"You play?" Lapis asked Peridot with a thought of the blonde playing for her and hoped that she would.  
  
"Not that it matters or is it important, just put it down." Peridot commanded and pointed at her guitar and lowered her finger to the floor, emphasizing her order.  
  
Lapis followed and brought the guitar back down and asked "So where am I sleeping?"   
  
"Are you ignoring the fact that i don't want you here?" Peridot scowled with both her hands up.  
  
"Yes. So where?" Lapis answered smugly.  
  
Peridot clears her throat "I don't have a mattress or anything else."   
  
Finally! She finally won't question me about rooming with her anymore! Hurray Lapis!  
  
"Okay, so... Now what?" Lapis asks with a weak smile forming in her lips as the blonde finally gave up.  
  
"Uugh, okay I'll lower my pride for now and give you half of my bed. Just don't do anything inappropriate" Peridot said with a finger pointing to Lapis when she said 'inappropriate' to Lapis.  
  
Lapis giggled at that gesture. "Okay, Nerd. Serious question now, where can i change?" Lapis took her sleep clothes from her bag and hanged it by her forearm.  
  
She pointed "Outside, the bathroom" Peridot answered.  
  
"Where is the bathroom?" Lapis asked thinking that it would've been obvious for Peridot to show her where.   
  
Peridot slid her laptop off and down the bed and approached Lapis. "Come with me".   
  
Lapis just stood there so Peridot took Lapis by her one free arm and dragged her outside and brought her to the bathroom.  
  
Peridot opened the door revealing a messy bathroom. "You'll have to ignore the mess in the sink, those are mostly my things" Peridot said as Lapis looked around the bathroom. "Yeah, sure..."  
  
"It wouldn't be that much of a problem since you're only going to change here, right?" Peridot asked rubbing her eye.  
  
Lapis turned around after looking at the bathroom. "Um, actually i am now considering to take a shower since you know... Im going to change, might as well just get cleaned up, right?" Lapis shrugged  
  
"Uh, okay but do you even have soap to shower with or even a towel?" Peridot asked curving her brow. "Weelllll, No but I—"  
  
"Just use mine." Lapis got cut off by Peridot who was not giving her eye contact and was looking at the soap on the side of the sink.  
  
"Wait are you sure, because you might get annoyed if i will ever smell like you.." Lapis said as she laid her clothes on the counter.  
  
"Again, First off why do you know what i smell like?.....actually scratch that i don't even wanna know, Secondly i don't use that soap... So use that one" Peridot said as she points at a piece of soap by the sink.   
  
Lapis nodded and gave Peridot a smile. "I..um, ill leave you now" Peridot said turning her back on Lapis, she walked outside and shut the door for blue haired girl.  
  
When Peridot closed the door Lapis mumbled something. "That dork" Then she smiled to herself. She then realized that she hasn't thanked Peridot yet. "Oh and yeah, Thanks Peri!" She said loudly to make sure the other girl would hear. 

* * *

Peri? The little blonde caught up to the nickname then just shrugged it off.   
  
Peridot went back to her room and saw the bag of blue haired girl. "Such a mess, I can't believe I'm letting her sleep in my bed after what she probably saw-" Peridot groaned and landed face first on her bed. "I hate myself" she mumbled.   
  
She easily got into a better sleeping position then ran her hands through her blonde hair then took out her phone. She took her blanket with alien heads scattered around it and covered herself up to her neck. 'More messages, just great' she thought to herself. This time she did not open the messages and letted it be.  
  
After a mere of about 5 minutes later Lapis comes bursting into Peridot's room again. Startling the blonde and almost dropping her phone on her face.  
  
"Seriously, Lazuli knock first." Peridot said sitting herself up and putting her phone on top of her side table.  
  
"Yeah, sorry" Lapis said closing the door behind her. "May, I?" Lapis asked looking at the left side of the bed. In which Peridot answered with a nod and Lapis immediately sat down on the bed crossing her legs.  
  
"I remembered that i didn't ask you for a towel so i used the one that was at the bathroom" Lapis said to Peridot which got her all weird.   
  
"Uuhhh, which....one..did you use?" Peridot asked and felt the heat get to her face and covered it to hide the redness of it.  
  
Lapis got confused and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why? The green one" Lapis said smiling curiously.  
  
Peridot pinched the bridge of her nose. "That was my towel..."   
  
"Oh that's why it smelled like you" Lapis smirked pointing at Peridot.  
  
"Stoopppp looking at me like that." Peridot got more flushed than what she already was and Lapis returned it with laughing.  
  
"You really don't like me, don't you? But i don't get why you are actually being nice to me today." Lapis looked at Peridot from the front because the blonde was avoiding eye contact.  
  
"What?" Peridot asked putting her hands on her side. Lapis didn't say anything she just gave Peridot a look.  
  
"Fine, i suppose i don't know why. I might have hit my head or something.." Peridot said ruffling her hair.  
  
"Why'd you think that?" Lapis asked innocently.  
  
"As you said, I'm not generally good to people" Peridot gave her a easy enough answer but it wasn't quite enough for Lapis. "But why though?"   
  
"Just drop it, Lazuli. I have things i want to keep to myself, me being nice to you today doesn't mean anything... I can assure you that me being nice to you will dissolve by tomorrow' it might just be because that I'm tired. And yes Lazuli i really don't enjoy you as a person. Sorry if that disappoints you." Peridot then laid on her side opposite to Lapis after giving the blue haired girl her answer.  
  
Lapis gave a facial expression that is passive aggressive to Peridot when she said those words. But in reality, those words were pretty hurtful and had reminded her of the people that had said those exact words to her before. She decided to not think about it further and laid on the bed, soon falling asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Peridot got up early, she saw that the blue haired girl is still asleep and left her there. She took her glasses and quickly went downstairs. Surprisingly no one was still awake, "I wonder what they were doing to not wake up this early, especially Pearl" Peridot mumbled to herself going down the stairs.   
  
She then went to the kitchen to brew some coffee she saw bottles of beer by the sink. 'Seems like they had fun' Peridot thought. She began to brew the coffee and while waiting she decided to take a shower and brushed her teeth afterwards. She then took her towel hanging on the side of the counter and wrapped it around herself. "I cant believe she used this." Peridot said under her breath.   
  
She then walked to her room remembering that someone else was in there. So she took some clothes from her dresser then quickly went back to the bathroom to change. She wore a black t-shirt and some shorts.  
  
She went back downstairs to check her coffee which had been done and Peridot poured herself some in her favorite cup, the same cup that was used to spill coffee on her by Lapis. Peridot groaned and decided to cook some breakfast too. Why was she being so nice? She didn't know why either. She cooked some bacon and eggs then when nobody was still awake she took another sip of her coffee and also decided to make some pancakes.  
  
One member of the apartment finally decided to wake up, it was Garnet.  
  
"Good morning Garnet." Peridot greeted while making pancakes.   
  
"You're making breakfast, you don't see that everyday. What's the occasion?" Garnet teased and asked.  
  
"There's no occasion really, its probably just because I'm the first one awake soo..." Peridot shrugged.   
  
"Woah! Food!" Amethyst came bursting out of Pearl's room.  
  
"Be quiet, People are probably still asleep" Pearl said to Amethyst raising her pointer finger to her mouth.  
  
Amethyst stole a piece from a pancake and almost instantly gave her stars in her eyes. "Woah, P-dot! You can really cook."  
  
"Hey! I didn't tell you to go eat already." Peridot scolded and slapped Amethyst's hand.   
  
"What?" Pearl said surprised seeing Peridot cook. "Are you waiting for everyone to wake up?" Pearl asked.  
  
"Well, no not really but-"   
  
"Well then lets eat!" Peridot got cut off as Amethyst jumped in excitement. Pearl then slapped Amethyst on the head "What was that for?!" Amethyst asked angrily  
  
"Because most of us are already here, better wait for the last one, right?" Pearl said putting her hands on her waist. Peridot nodded and placed the last batch of pancakes on top of the other pancakes making a taller stack.  
  
"Im going to wake her up. Place all the food on the dining table." Peridot said dusting her hands. The others agreed and began putting the plates on the table.   
  
Peridot went up the to her room and opened the door, seeing the other girl still in deep slumber. She almost felt the need to not wake her up, but shaked the thought away. Peridot walked closer to the girl and placed her hand beside Lapis' ear then snapped her fingers. Lapis gave a deep groan and stretched her arms, slowly opening her eyes.   
  
"Get up already, we're going to have breakfast" Peridot said crossing her arms.  
  
"What?" Lapis asked.  
  
"Just get up." Peridot said more serious this time. Lapis tilted her head and didn't move from her position. Peridot didn't really want to waste more time in waking up this bluenette and dragged said bluenette out of her bed.  
  
Resulting the girl to groan groan louder "Let me go..." Lapis said with a sleepy voice.   
  
"You're annoying and heavy you know that!" Peridot managed to drag Lapis and open her door then the others saw her dragging Lapis.  
  
"Hey, Peridot is everything okay?" Pearl asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Peridot said as she dragged Lapis.  
  
"Hey dude, Lapis just wake up already. Do you know how hungry i am? Stop troubling Peridot." Amethyst said crossing her arms.  
  
Lapis then stood up on her own "Let me go, Peri" Peridot quickly let go and went backstairs straight away leaving the other girl dazed.   
  
"Yo! Just get down" Amethyst said loudly to Lapis.  
  
Lapis then went downstairs to see food on the table. "Wow.... Who prepared?"  
  
"Yours truly." Peridot said giving Lapis a look then sat down on her chair. Lapis then felt a little guilty form making the blonde drag her out of bed, it was just so comfy.   
  
They all then sat down on their chairs and begun chomping down the food Peridot had prepared.

* * *

Its already getting dark and the others are already getting ready. Including Amethyst and Lapis, they stayed at Peridot's, Pearl's and Garnet's and changed their clothes there too.   
  
Peridot went up her room not expecting a surprise. "AGH!!! Why are you changing here?!" Peridot quickly covered her eyes and turned around the other way making her glasses fall of her face. Lapis also got startled and took her clothes that is on the floor and covered herself. "You do realize that this is still my room, right? And i also need to change." Peridot yelled.  
  
"I um... Im sorry" Lapis apologized and managed to get her skinny jeans on. She was only wearing her jeans and a bra. She was getting her top ready.  
  
Peridot turned and took her hand off her eyes way too early and saw Lapis only wearing her bra. "Yup No, way too early." Peridot said and turned and covered her eyes again.  
  
"What's the big deal anyway? We're both girls." Lapis says as she wears her top.  
  
The blonde squirmed a little at the fact that Lapis may not know, "Well, it might not be a big deal for you but it is to me." Peridot made that answer to not reveal her preferences.  
  
Lapis shrugged "Oh, okay... You can turn now." She said now that she's wearing her top.  
  
Peridot turned and picked up her glasses that she dropped on the floor. "Good your done, so can i use my room now?" Peridot asked putting her glasses on.   
  
Lapis nodded "Yeah, let me just get my things." Then Peridot decided to help Lapis. "Uh, Thanks, i guess? Sorry about how i acted earlier, making you drag me." Lapis said rubbing the back of head.  
  
"Actually Lazuli, Its fine... Im also sorry about," Peridot paused and spoke again " about Last night...." Peridot confessed.  
  
"No, no, no its fine. I get it." Lapis waved her hands.  
  
Peridot got a little defensive and wanted to apologize. "No its not, even for a person like me, it was wrong..... I'm sorry, i realized that the things i said to you are quite hurtful." Peridot said this time you can tell that she was sincere.  
  
The bluenette couldn't help but smile, "Thanks.." Lapis put a hand on Peridot's shoulder "See you outside". Peridot didn't say anything and returned her a smile as well.  
  
Peridot got her clothes ready. She wore a white colored dress shirt and paired it with black denim jeans. She quickly went downstairs after and looked outside the window to find everyone there. She moved faster and put on her sneakers as fast as possible and went outside as well, opening the door revealing the others waiting for her at the pavement, ready for the party.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot makes the run for it.

"Dude, you're finally here.." Amethyst said as she picked herself up from leaning on the van and took her hands behind her head.  
  
"Well.... I wouldn't have come out late if someone didn't decide to change in my room" Peridot responded giving Lapis an annoyed look which made the blue haired girl turn her head and face flush.  
  
"Let's hurry up now, we wouldn't want to be late if we want to achieve the thing that we're planning." Pearl said as she opened the door of her van and went inside.  
  
Lapis did not wait for Pearl to make another call and grabbed Peridot by the arm locking it in with hers and hurried to backseat of the van dragging the blonde along. Amethyst wanted to take shotgun but Pearl made a look and pointed at the backseat so that Garnet can sit beside her. Amethyst got forced to seat beside Peridot and Lapis and crossed her arms as she did.  
  
As the van started, the group began chatting, Peridot being the first one to speak. "Do you really find it necessary to drag me inside? I can get in on my own.." Peridot says to Lapis snapping back her arm out of the other's hold.  
  
"Not that it was necessary, I just did it because I wanted to seat next to you." Lapis said giving a smirk which is why the blonde became smug.  
  
"Guys, I'm here too, you know" Amethyst said with a shrug of her shoulders. This took Peridot and Lapis' attention and looked at the now bothered girl. "What!? Was it that easy? I mean you two just slept together in one bed once and you're being all sweet and cuddly?"  
  
Peridot got agitated at this absurd observation and slapped the back of Amethyst head. "Ow! Oh you-" Amethyst then got pissed and began rolling up her sleeve.  
  
"Hey now! No rough-housing in my van!" Pearl shouted at the both of them looking through the mirror. Amethyst got mad and sat back down crossing her arms once again.  
  
"This is your fault" Peridot said under her breath so that she would be the only one to hear it to keep in her anger.  
  
"I can hear you" Lapis sung through her words giving a grin to the blonde. Peridot's instant response was a palm to her face.  
  
  
  
When they got to their destination, Lapis quickly opened her side of the van door and locked her arm with Peridot's once again. This quickly annoyed the girl and made a low growl. But because she can't snap it back off, she just stood beside Lapis annoyed as hell waiting for the others to come out of the van.  
  
"Can you guys hurry a little? I can't move because of it." Peridot complained.  
  
"Why can't you move, Peridot..?" Garnet said in a fake worried voice as she came out of the van.  
  
"Because..... A certain 'someone' wouldn't let me go and its completely making me mad."  
  
Garnet chuckled looking at how Lapis was taking Peridot's complaints with nothing but a grin without the girl noticing how red she was.  
  
"Aren't you listening to any of my 'complaints'." Peridot stared daggers into Lapis.  
  
"Oh, i am.... I'm just ignoring you." Lapis gave a big grin.  
  
Peridot remembered those words before and it made her visibly groan. She once again tried to take her arm back. "I swear to God...." Peridot trailed off focusing how to get her arm out. "JUST LET ME GO!!!" Peridot didn't think she'll actually scream.  
  
Lapis didn't say anything she just laughed still not letting go of the little blonde.  
  
"You know what..." Peridot took her phone out of her pocket. "I'm mad now."  
  
"So what are you gonna do about it?" Lapis smiled, lifting her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm going to call some help... It's not gonna be nice for you.." Peridot shifted her frown into a daring smirk.  
  
What just happened? What could Peridot be planning? Lapis got curious about this and decided to take it as a joke. "I'm not going to take this seriously"  
  
Peridot shrugged and readied her phone rolling up her contacts. Lapis looked at Peridot's phone sneakily thinking that she could probably just find out who'll the blonde will contact that way. But she was surprised to see that the language on her phone was different. What language is that? Lapis thought to herself. She wanted to know what it was so she asked. "Where are you from?" Lapis asked in soft voice.  
  
"What makes you think that I'll tell you that after you just dissed me." Peridot looked up at Lapis.  
  
"But i thought we're in good terms?" Lapis asked wanting Peridot to feel bad.  
  
"That was before you angered me..." It didn't work.  
  
"Will you tell me if i let you go?"  
  
"That depends, Laz." Peridot said with a smug face.  
  
Lapis then decided to let go of the blonde's arm. Peridot made this a chance to get away, She put her phone back in her pocket and booked it inside the venue.  
  
"Shit!" Lapis exclaimed as Peridot took off.  
  
"Well this is going to be bad.." Amethyst said as she walked beside Lapis looking at the big building.  
  
"Yeah, i don't even know if she likes crowds." Lapis looked down opening her palms.  
  
Amethyst gave a long sigh and clicked her tongue. "Well, We should follow her soon. We have plans for her remember?" She said as she looked up at Lapis.  
  
Lapis gave a nervous chuckle and nodded at Amethyst suggestion. "Y-yeah..."  
  
  
"Where is the other one?" Pearl asked as she stood straight while helping Garnet get some booze out of the van's trunk.  
  
"She......" Lapis trailed off thinking of an excuse. "...She went in already." Pearl gave a nod. She looked over at Garnet and saw a bunch of boxes that is of course, beers. "Do we really need that much booze?" Lapis asked curving her brow.  
  
"It's less than you think." Garnet answered.  
  
Lapis managed a quiet hum and thought that this would be a good idea to go now. "Im going in" Lapis pointed at the venue.  
  
"Okay... And also try to look for the nerd." Garnet said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me." Lapis responded with a smile.  
  
"I'll come with you." Amethyst suggested. Lapis gave a nod.  
  
As Lapis and Amethyst went in to the area they weren't surprised at how dull the party was. The only people having fun was those professors, it was simply unfair.  
  
"You go look for the dork, i'll look for Jasper." Amethyst said pointing a direction for Lapis to follow. Oh yeah, they also needed to find Jasper. Let's just hope she's not wasted yet.  
  
Lapis looked over to the place Amethyst pointed and saw that it was a good thing to split up. "Yeah. Okay" Lapis moved to the right side of the venue and tried to look for the blonde, It shouldn't be too hard since she knew the height and details of the girl. Wait, why does she know that much?  
  
She scouted around keeping a head up to look for the blonde, Damn there is a lot of people here. Lapis thought but didn't say. Amethyst then approached Lapis with Jasper right behind her. "Amethyst? I'm surprised that you found me." Lapis stopped just beside the bar area.  
  
"Yeah, me too.... Tough crowd." Amethyst rubbed her head.  
  
"Mmm.. Hey Jasper..." Lapis spoke softly with a little awkwardness. "Didn't really talk to you when you ran to our apartment huh?"  
  
"Uh, yeah... Its.... been a while." Jasper responded scratching her head.  
  
"Have you guys known each other for a while now?" Amethyst asked as she leaned on the bar counter.  
  
"Yeah, um... We met because of my ex." Lapis said turning her head to face Amethyst.  
  
"Oh... Sorry about that, Didn't think you guys' had 'the ex' as the mutual friend." Amethyst apologized and emphasized the word 'ex' with making quotation marks with her fingers.  
  
"That guy sucked. He's no longer my friend." Jasper blurted out.  
  
Amethyst looked away from them and looked at the crowd. "We should stop talking about that dick and look for the runt.  
  
"Yeah, we should." Lapis agreed and Jasper nodded.

* * *

Lapis and the others went by every corner of the venue for the past 15 minutes but the little blonde was nowhere to be found. They we're panting from running and trying to look for Peridot when Amethyst's phone rang.  
  
"Oh, Yello?" Amethyst picked up the phone.  
  
"Amethyst what's taking so long!? We can't wait here forever." Pearl was on the phone.  
  
"Hey chill, we just can't find her... Guess she's just really good at hiding or something." Amethyst shrugged.  
  
"Just get her already! We can't just sit here with a bunch of booze without the students and teachers looking at us." Pearl was clearly getting impatient.  
  
"Hey! Stop yelling at me. We're trying our best, okay..... We just don't know where to find her." Amethyst snapped back "We didn't even get to tell her what to fucking do. She doesn't know we need her! You put this on yourself Pearl."  
  
"Oh yeah... How come?"  
  
"She's your roommate and you never told her a single thing about the plan."  
  
"Okay fine, you're right" Pearl admitted and Amethyst made a fist motion while on the phone. "Just get her ready and find her. Me and Garnet will tell her what to do."  
Amethyst nodded agreeing and hanged up.  
  
What could Peridot be doing and where is she? Is it that easy to lose the blonde? Is she that talented to get away that easy? But seriously, _Where Is She_?


	10. Chapter 10

After the call Amethyst told Lapis and Jasper that they need to find her right now. Lapis begins to think of where the blonde could be if she was her. Jasper and Amethyst then runs towards one person, leaving Lapis behind because of her daze. Lapis then goes back to reality and followed Jasper and Amethyst.

"Hey!" Amethyst said as she tapped a blonde haired girl's shoulder. The blonde girl then turned around and it wasn't Peridot just another girl.

Lapis caught up to them. "Not Peridot?" She asked panting a little.

Amethyst then walked away from the stranger with Jasper and Lapis behind her back. "Nope, just another girl." Amethyst answered disappointed.

"Argh! Where could that little runt hid!" Jasper is losing patience.

Lapis is also losing patience and hope for the blonde, she thought why not call her, they should have done that before. Lapis took out her phone then looked at her contacts hoping that Peridot's number could be there, but nope. She realized that she actually called the girl on Amethyst's phone. "Hey Amethyst..." Lapis put a hand on Amethyst's shoulder making her stop walking.

"Mmm...What is it?" Amethyst answered dumbfounded.

"Do you still have her number?"

"Oh, Yeah! We should have called her!" Amethyst said pointing her finger up. She then took out her phone, they were all giddy and excited to call the blonde but when Amethyst pressed the on button on her phone it didn't turn on. "Shit. My phone's dead"

"Crap...but do you remember her number?"

"Um..Sorry No but i think Pearl and Garnet knows."

"Let's meet them." Lapis said confidently while Amethyst and Jasper just nodded.

Lapis and the others then went to the bar to find Garnet and Pearl there. "Well have you found Peridot?" Pearl asked.

"Uh, No... critter's hard to find." Amethyst shrugged.

"We came here to ask for her number." Lapis said seriously. Amethyst then bumped Lapis' arm for some reason. "Actually, i need her number."

Pearl exclaimed by throwing her hands up on the air. "Good god, you haven't called her yet! Her number is-"

 

Amethyst stared at a staircase leading upstairs as Pearl told Lapis Peridot's phone number. "Hey, maybe she's up there." Amethyst suggested.

Lapis looks at where Amethyst is looking. "Yeah, ill go."

"You sure about that.."

"Yeah, Don't worry... I will still call her." Amethyst put up a thumbs up then told Jasper where to look.

Lapis then went up the stairs and called the phone number that Pearl gave her. The phone is ringing. "I hope this is her and that she answers." Lapis said underneath her breath as she got to the second floor. She walked around with the phone still ringing. She then stopped walking because the call was finally answered.

"Hello?" The other girl asked obviously not sure of who has called her.

Lapis smiled, relieved that she has finally got in contact with her. She then realized that the other girl on the phone probably didn't know who had called. "This is Lapis..."

"Oh, what do you want?" Peridot said in an annoyed voice.

Well wow, that was hell of a greeting. "Just show yourself already, we've been looking for you for ages." Lapis had stopped walking.

"Says the person I'm running away from."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again and she really needed to know where that girl went so she had to do what she needed to do. "Peridot... Please."

"Are you begging me? Geez seriously...." The blonde's voice trailed off. "If you're at the first floor, Im not there." Lapis instantly gained a little confidence from this.

"So you're up here, right?.."

"....Yeahh." Peridot answered rolling her eyes because that would've been obvious.

Lapis then begins walking with Peridot still on the phone. The phone had hanged up. She got a little annoyed by that but that easily vanished when she saw a blonde haired girl leaning on the terrace railing. It was definitely Peridot.

"Finally found you." Lapis said putting both her arms on Peridot shoulders with her facing the opposite direction from Lapis.

It startled Peridot. "Ah!....Are you happy now?"

"About what?" Lapis asked dumbfounded.

"That you found me! Obvious enough,right?!" Peridot raised her voice at the same person again, wow.

"Are you still mad?" Lapis crossed her arms.

Peridot then clenched both her hands on her sides and yelled, "Of course I am! I hate that i came here with you guys. I hate that we had a truce!"

"Okay, okay...." Lapis started with the gesture of her hands then continued. "Im sorry."

Peridot then stopped looking at Lapis really angrily and put her hands on her waist.

"I really am, I didn't think I'll annoy you that easily." Lapis giggled.

"Yeah, Ha ha... Why are you guys even looking for me?" Peridot had now lost the anger but still had the annoyance.

"This is why you should have stayed when we were having the meeting.. We need you for our plans." Lapis provoked.

"What is the 'plan'?" Peridot asked emphasizing on the word 'plan'.

Lapis remembered that Pearl said she and the gang will tell the girl. "We'll explain it to you when we go back downstairs." She went with that.

"You sure you're not leading me into a trap?" Peridot asked with doubt in her voice.

Lapis smiled "No and why would i even do that?" She asked as both of them started to walk towards the staircase.

Peridot put up a finger. "Well, you have harassed me before so it's not a stretch for you to do something like that."

Lapis gave a soft sigh. "I already apologized for that. I won't do something like that again, i just wanted to have fun." She admitted.

Peridot made a sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah? Guess what that made me feel." Peridot said sarcastically as they go down the stairs.

Lapis thought about it and immediately smirked. "Flustered and hot?"

"What?! No!" Peridot answered getting her face flushed. Lapis laughed already knowing that that was going to be the response.

 

They finally got back to the bar with the group, they were actually really happy about Lapis finding Peridot.

"P-dot!!" Amethyst yells approaching Peridot into a tight hug.

"Ugh, Let go." Peridot complained

"God, You were so hard to find." Amethyst said as she scratched her head nervously

"Yeah, and she was still mad when i got to her" Lapis gives a wicked grin and chuckles.

Peridot returns from the hug eyeing Lapis terribly. "Okay now what?" Peridot said as she tossed her arms in the air slightly. The others look at each other in confusion. Peridot catches up to it. "The 'plan' are you gonna tell me or nah?"

"Oh yeah! Just don't be mad and not do it, okay?" Amethyst held onto Peridot's shoulders.

Peridot quickly slapped Amethyst's hands off. "Okay, you're creeping me out so just get to the point." She said lazily.

Amethyst started to fidget nervously with her fingers. "Well... um... We need you to—uh, sing" 

It took one blink, two blinks, and three blinks. "Wha-What? Sing!?" Peridot scrambled her words shocked and strained "I don't- don't sing." She denied clearly lying about it by the look of her body language which seemed tense.

"Oh come on, Peridot. Pearl said she heard you singing in the shower once and she said that your voice was amazing." Amethyst paused not knowing what else to say, then Lapis jumped in.

"Your voice is amazing so you really need to sing for us." Lapis said giving Peridot a smirk.

"I'm not doing it..." Peridot trailed off and continued "Especially not for this kind of occasion, which hypothetically tells me to just buzz off and get home already."

"What? What do you mean?" Lapis talked again giving Peridot a concerned look which the latter just ignored.

"I'm not singing for you guys, i barely even know you. Plus Lapis, I'm definitely not going to sing for you." Peridot said quickly then turned her back and reached for her pocket. 'Damn' she said in her mind, she wanted a drink since she's really getting stressed and tense by these annoying people who wants to make the party happen by using her as a tool for it. She then lost the thought when she heard a whine behind her.

 

"Goddamn it, so much for going to my second freshman party." Amethyst said slowly and grumpily putting her arms behind her head as Peridot walked away.

Lapis went on a different approach and walked towards the blonde still with her back turned and Lapis finding the girl's phone out. She was beside her when she saw the different language on her phone once again still not knowing what language it was. It seemed like Peridot didn't notice her beside her so Lapis cleared her throat to give an head's up and that seemed to work as the other girl's head jerked.

"What do you want from me, you annoying bluenette." The blonde said knowing that it was a question but she didn't say it like that it was like she was just stated something and expected her to leave. Lapis ignored and found herself looking at the other girl's phone again. "I said what do you want from me?" The blonde then turned her head after saying those words coldly with a deadpan face.

Lapis just caught herself staring, just staring at those unbelievably beautiful olive green eyes. What the heck?

Lapis was interrupted from her staring by a shout from Pearl. "Lapis, Peridot we're leaving!" Pearl yelled, both of her hands on her cheeks.

"What? Why?" She heard from the girl beside her, Peridot.

"Because we don't have anything to do here." Pearl explained.

"So you're saying that because you failed to entertain me or let's say convince me to sing, you're taking that a thing as a ticket to just leave?" Peridot asked with logic.

Pearl nodded. "Um.... yes, Peridot, yes"

"Seriously? Can't you guys just.... like chill for a bit and do something with not getting me involved with your things?"

Amethyst then stepped in, clearly annoyed. "Get a grip already, P-dot! We had everything planned and when you said no, how are we going to have fun?"

"Ummm...." Peridot said nervously. Weird.

"All of us had gotten to this boring party before and knew how boring it will be again, that's why we had a plan to change that... So if you're not joining in the plan, it's better to just go and leave this hellish party." Amethyst was mad now. Mad.

Peridot turned her head down with Lapis still beside her getting a good look at how flushed the girl was even the red raised to her ears. Peridot moved stiff then looked up again seeing Amethyst start to turn around.

"Okay! Okay, wait!" Peridot shouted raising her arms up to her torso. "Fine, I'll do it." Peridot said with a hoarse voice. Amethyst curled her fists and bumped it with a cool motion stating that her strategy worked. Then Peridot glanced at Lapis seeing her wicked grin. "But in one condition." She blurted out lifting a finger up, Looking at the others with smiles still on there faces but with a curious face. "You guys owe me a drink." Peridot finished and stuffed her hands on her jean pockets. She looked up again to see Lapis, now smirking and put her arms weight on Peridot's shoulder. Heavy, she thought but still looked at the taller girl's gray eyes making her blush just a little.

"This is gonna be great." Lapis said as she smirked once again and gave Peridot expectant eyes.

_This is now going to go downhill for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start...
> 
> Things are gonna happen soon


End file.
